we're not the ones that we used to be (it's okay let's begin again)
by absolutefaith
Summary: [highschool AU] they meet, fall in love and then life happens. it's a never ending cycle.


_I know, ok? I know that I have a lot of other fics to finish, nut this has been pegging me for a long time. I've always wanted to write a highschool AU and I've seen this quote and one thing led to another and... well._

 _I'll update petrichor and possess your heart soon enough._

 _I didn't review this and I don't own Arrow *sighs*_

 _(Because if I did, it'd be olicity ftw)_

* * *

 _"I thought our story was epic, you know. You and me. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic. But summer's almost here and we won't see each other all. And then you'll leave town, and then... it's over." (Logan Echolls, Veronica Mars)_

X

"Is this seat taken?"

She raised her head and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

She nod her head _no_ , because apparently she lost her ability to speak – which is a miracle if you stop and think about it because if there's one thing that she can't do (or so she thought), is keep her mouth shut.

If she thought she was screwed before, she's certain now, as she sees the kind smile he gives her.

"Thank you."

X

He made it a habit to sit with her during the physics class.

They never talked. He only smiled at her as his way of saying hello, she would nod her head in response, and that's about it.

And she's ok with this, she truly is.

Because she cannot think that she'd be able to keep a conversation with the infamous Oliver Queen.

Most popular boy in school, one year older than her, has the looks, the money and apparently is unable to turn down the charm.

(Later she'll discover that 90% of the time he's just faking it. But that's a story for another time).

And every time he smiles at her, she feels the dammed butterflies in her stomach. She swallows, hard, and try to keep as nonchalant as possible.

She's sure she managed to do it because not even once he's tried to talk to her. He just smiles and when the bell rings, he leaves without so much as nod.

During the semester, she's sure that she manage it.

It all changes during the last Friday of November.

X

She's checking her notes from the previous class. She's a genius but she's allowed to have some difficulties and right now she's struggling with the concepts of Newton.

And she blames Oliver Queen for it because really, who could pay attention when one of the most attractive men she'd ever known was using a white t-shirt that showed his biceps and how tanned they are?

His biceps but she's sure that he's tanned all over.

But that's not the point. The point is that she has a test next week and she really need to understand this damn formulas.

"Fuck this shit" – she muttered thinking that she's alone.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fuck" – she slammed her hands on the table – "You can't just sneak on people like that!"

He sits next to her and his smile is genuine – "I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean to scare you like that. It's just, you seem really bothered by something and—"

"You!" – she points a finger at him – "You are my problem! Ever since you decided to sit next to me during this class I've been unable to fully concentrate on this class and now we have this test tomorrow and oh my god did I just say that you are my problem?"

She covers her face with her hand. She can feel how red she is and she wonders if it's too late to run for the hills.

When she feels a hand on her shoulder applying a little pressure on the spot, she opens her fingers, leaving only one eye outside your "shield".

"Felicity, right?" – she nods, and he continues – "Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you in the first place."

She shrugs her shoulders and covers her face again. As she hears his guttural laugh, she can't help but notice that even his laugh is charming. Damn this man!

"Well, thank you for that. No one has never complimented my laugh but there's a first for everything, I guess."

"Can this class starts now, _please_?"

"I have a better idea" – He takes her hands off of her face and look into her eyes – "You can tell me what I've done wrong and I can apologize over a cup of coffee. How does that sound?"

One heartbeat. Two.

With a smile she answers, "It sounds perfect."

And it begins.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
